True Love
by xX hArMoNy
Summary: Hagrid is at school with them... NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES! JUST READ! There are heaps of twists and turns in this JamesLily FanFic, you'll probably see them coming...
1. Hogwarts, Mudbloods and Love

Note: This came out from the top of my head because I was bored.

_Chapter 1: Hogwarts, Mudbloods and Love_

Lily Evans, the small red head with brilliant green eyes, stepped out from the Muggle car her parents drove. Her sister, thin, bony Petunia Evans, glared as Lily took out her new owl, Hemigacho, and Hogwarts trunk out of the car. Lily had just been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was supposed to go three years ago but Petunia had convinced her parents not to let Lily go. Lily would be in fourth year. Petunia scorned magic. She called it "riff raff". Lily caught the eye of a handsome young boy with long tousled black hair, surrounded by a group of friends. He grinned at her.

'See you at Christmas. I'll be writing from school. I'll send it by owl, it's the only form of communication,' said Lily to her parents.

'Riff raff,' muttered Petunia. Lily just ignored her. She walked through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾ where the Hogwarts Express was waiting.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'May we join you?' The boy with tousled black hair opened Lily's compartment door, where she was sitting by herself.

'Sure,' came the reply from Lily. She moved over to the window. There were four boys.

'Sirius Black,' he said, introducing himself.

'Lily Evans.' Boy after boy, they introduced themselves. The leader came after Sirius. Evidently he and Sirius had been best friends for ages. He laid eyes on her, and a dreamy look came over his eyes. Lily blushed slightly. She wondered why. Her heart beat faster and faster.

'James Potter,' he said arrogantly. He absent-mindedly ruffled his hair. A small boy with overlarge front teeth came up. He sniffled like a rat.

'P-P-Peter P-Pettigrew,' he said nervously, his small black eyes darting all around. Lily shook his paw-like hand. Last of all, a tall boy came in with sandy brown hair and a responsible look about him.

'Remus Lupin.'

'Lily Evans.'

'Watch out with this one,' came Sirius' drawling voice. 'Bit of a biter.' All the boys laughed, except Remus. He just looked at Sirius mildly.

'Keep your mouth shut, you don't want it going all over the train,' said James. He looked at Lily for a moment. Lily looked confused.

'Okay, we'll tell you Remus' secret,' he said. 'Old Lupin here is a… werewolf.' Lily gave a gasp and was about to run out but Sirius pinned her down.

'Now don't you go spreading it all over Hogwarts,' he said, staring into her emerald green eyes. 'Lupin's only allowed here because of old Bumblebee.' The boys laughed again.

'Excuse me?' said Lily. 'Who's Bumblebee?'

'Don't tell me you haven't read _Hogwarts: A History_!' exclaimed Remus.

'No,' said Lily uncertainly.

'Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. Chief Warlock, Order of Merlin, First Class, Headmaster of Hogwarts,' rattled off Lupin. James stared at Lily again.

'What's up with you, Potter?' snapped Lily.

'What? Nothing,' said James quickly. He stared up at the ceiling, shooting suspicious glances at Lily once in a while. As the train travelled on and on, Lily grew to hate James. He was arrogant, and thought he was the best. No doubt he had a quick tongue and great brains, but he was just arrogant. The trolley came in, loaded up with snacks Lily had never seen before, but the boys seemed to know what they were so they explained. James took a small bag of coins from his pocket which he jiggled and then took out coins to pay the trolley witch. Lily didn't know that wizards used different money. The coins were the size of soft drink can lids.

'Knuts, those bronze ones. Sickles, the silver ones. And Galleons, the gold ones,' explained Lupin patiently. 'Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. There's that wizarding bank, Gringotts, where they keep the money. It's in Diagon Alley. No place safer than Gringotts, except maybe for Hogwarts.'

'Right,' said Lily.

'Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake? Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?' The boys shoved various foods at her.

'Look, give Evans some space to breath,' said James lightly, finishing off a Cauldron Cake. He licked his fingers one by one, getting the crumbs off.

'Hasn't your mother taught you any manners, Pothead?' spat Lily at him. James looked angry.

'Well, how would you feel if you had no mother to look after you? No father to give you rides on his broomstick? No siblings to look up to or to look after? You're even lucky you've got that pest of a sister!' James glared at her. Lily just stared back, but this time with pity.

'Potter-' Lily started. Sirius cut her off with a furious look. James was pale.

'My parents were killed by You-Know-Who,' said James.

'Excuse me? I don't _know_ who!' exclaimed Lily, fed up with James.

'Dark Lord!' exclaimed Peter. 'Evil! Bad! Whatever you want to call it!' Everyone was silent for the rest of the journey.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'First years! First years this way!' The boys and Lily headed curiously for the direction of the voice, even though they were fourth years. They arrived at a gruff teacher who's auburn hair, so much like Lily's, was tied up in a tight bun.

'I'm Professor McGonagall,' she said as soon as all the small, scared-looking first years arrived. 'We will get to Hogwarts by boat. Please follow me, and go in threes.' James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Remus bunched together and moved away from the first years. They met a giant fourth year who towered over everyone else called Rubeus Hagrid.

''Ello, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus,' he said in a gruff voice. 'Who's tha' girl? ('Lily Evans,' said Lily shyly to the giant boy.) Eh, had gud 'olidays? Me fourth year at Hogwarts. Dad saw me enterin' firs' year 'n secon' but never lived ta see th' thir'. Mum's…' His voice trailed away, and he gave a loud wail, which gave McGonagall's attention.

'Mr. Hagrid (Lily gave a small giggle)! Miss Evans! Mr. Lupin! Mr. Black! Mr. Potter! Mr. Pettigrew! Honestly, what have you done?' She waited expectantly for an answer. Lupin patted Hagrid's shoulder awkwardly.

'Umm… Professor, Madam, Hagrid was just remembering, his mother, Madam…' stammered Lily. Professor McGonagall smiled down at Lily kindly.

'That's fine.' She walked away briskly, her black witch's hat bobbing up and down on her head. The group walked up to the coaches and arrived at the big castle.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' sneered a gloating voice. A boy with shiny pale hair blocked Lily's way to the castle. James, Rubeus, Sirius, Peter and Remus were right behind Lily. 'A pretty little Mudblood.' Lily just shook her head and guessed it was a type of rude nickname or something.

'Come on, let's go,' said Lily to Hagrid, not understanding what Mudblood meant.

'Lucius Malfoy, you're _dead_,' hissed James. He pulled out his wand and bellowed, '_Sectumsempra_!' Lines appeared all over Malfoy's chest spurting blood. Lucius Malfoy screamed and dropped to the floor. It was like some invisible sword was slashing at him. James tucked away his wand in his black robes and grinned.

'So, you're Muggle-born?' he asked Lily casually. She took no notice. She had rushed to Malfoy's side.

'_James Potter_! What did you do?' she screamed at him.

'Umm, sort of defended you?' said James quizzically. Sirius laughed.

'Ooh, look, Jamesie, you've fallen in _lurrrrrrve_!' The boys laughed. A pale, greasy-haired kid stepped from the crowd.

'I saw what you did to Malfoy,' he glared at James slowly.

'And you are…?'

'Snape. Severus Snape,' the boy echoed. 'Potter. Trouble-maker.' He spat on the ground and narrowed his eyes. 'My father warned me against you. You're so pathetic and arrogant!' Sirius lifted his wand.

'_Levicorpus_!' Snape was lifted into the air by his foot, and his robes fell down over his head to reveal grey cottony underpants. Everyone laughed. Sirius grinned. Snape sniffed under his robes miserably.

'Stop that, you jerks!' screamed Lily. 'Why do you torment _everyone_? I don't see the point!' She got out her wand and pointed it at James and Sirius.

'_Petrificus Totalus_!' She then got Snape down. He didn't even say a word of thanks.

'Mudblood,' he spat, and walked away with Malfoy, who was inevitably cured. Sirius and James got up as soon as the spell wore off.

'Lily, are you Muggle-born or not?' asked James again gently.

'Muggles? What are you talking about?' snapped Lily.

'Non-magical people.' Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Oh, yeah, I'm the only witch in my "Muggle" family,' said Lily. 'Well, I don't know if anyone else is a witch or wizard, but so far I know I'm the only one.'

'Well, Evans,' said James. 'This is sort of complicated, but just listen. A pure-blood family is where all the family are wizards and witches. When your entire family is not witches and wizard, then you are Muggle-born. You can be half-blood, like one of your parents is a witch or wizard and the other is a Muggle. So you're Muggle-born. Some pure-bloods pride themselves and think pure-bloods are better, and they call half-bloods Mudbloods, Muggle-borns too.'

'Come on, come on!' called McGonagall. 'The Sorting is about to begin for those new to the school!'

'See you later.' James gently kissed Lily's hand, apparently for no reason. Lily blushed, but honestly, she liked the feel of James' warm lips brushing softly against her hand.


	2. Double Potions

Note: For all of you who liked the first chapter, here's another!

_Chapter Two: Double Potions_

Lily followed Professor McGonagall to the doors of the Great Hall. What was Sorting? With her were all the scared-looking first years, two surly sixth years and one lonesome seventh year, who looked pretty miserable. The doors opened and all the new kids trooped up to the stage, where an old, tattered pointy hat lay on a wooden stool. A tear near its' brim opened wide and the Sorting Hat started singing.

'_Hoggywarts,_

_Oh Hoggywarts,_

_This year will bring joy and love,_

_Even to those up in heaven above._

_Today my song is short and sweet,_

_So that you can all celebrate and eat._

_Washed away are all sins,_

_Now let the Sorting begin!_'(Note: SONG IS BAD!) There was a polite scattering of applause, then McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment. One by one she called up the newbies and they put on the hat and sat on the stool, then were sorted into a different house. Each house had a different table, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Lily noticed all the grand golden dishes and plates were empty.

'Evans, Lily!' Lily held her breath and walked abruptly up to the stage. She sat down on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat, feeling a bit like an idiot. The Hat began to mutter.

'Certainly got brains there, eh, what about Ravenclaw? Wait a bit, bravery, a lot of bravery. No, wait, the brains are always thinking! Bravery, yes, I can see. I guess you'll have to be in… _Gryffindor!_' Lily leapt up and snatched the hat off her head. She ran over to the Gryffindor table. Her heart leapt as she saw Hagrid, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus there. She took a seat beside James as he had saved her one. He hugged her. Lily didn't squirm. She was sort of starting to like James, maybe even love, but sometimes he could be a bit of an idiot. He had a gentle touch that Lily liked, but she wasn't sure of anything yet. James' hand caressed hers.

'Knew you'd be with me,' he said happily. The plates filled up with delicious, mouth-watering food, and the Feast started. Lily gripped James hand.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'Wha…?' Lily scrambled awake and looked at her clock. 'Wait, where am I?' Then it suddenly dawned on her. Last night, she had spent a terrific time at the Feast with James. A tremendous grin swept over her face. Lily leapt out of her four-poster and rummaged about for her robes, skirt and blouse. Unfortunately, they had to wear a tie too. Lily skipped down to breakfast to see James there, awake and lively. He was wearing scarlet Quidditch robes.

'Hello, sweet possum,' he said as Lily came up to him. Peter nearly choked on his porridge. 'Been having Quidditch practice. McGonagall's handing out the Gryffindor timetables.' Lily and James took their timetables and compared them.

'Ooh, look, unlucky, you've got Divination,' said Lily. 'I've got Arithmancy. We've got Double Potions this morning, unfortunately, urgh; it's with the Slytherins! Okay, we've got Herbology together in Greenhouse Three, lucky, it's only with the Ravenclaws!'

'Will you two lovebirds stop being so… gushy?' groaned Sirius.

'Well, it's not like you don't snog all the girls at school in corridors at night,' said Remus cheekily. Sirius flushed a deep pink.

'Hey, how do you know?'

'Well, last night, I saw you and Mia Florentino snogging in the secret corridor behind the tapestry of Herbie the Hilarious, and in third year, you were making out with Daphne Yankee in the hallways,' said Remus simply. 'I just never said anything.'

'How did you find out?' glared Sirius.

'I've got my sources.' Hagrid lumbered in at that moment, shaking the floor, causing James to break his bowl of cornflakes in shock.

'_Reparo_,' said Lily simply, repairing the bowl. 'James, you've _got_ to be more careful…' She scooped up the cornflakes carefully, bending down, her short skirt showing off her legs. Some boys stared.

'Oiy, what are you looking at, you gits?' burst out James.

'Hey, I gotta go,' said Lily, checking her watch and kissing James gently on the cheek. 'See ya in Double Potions, okay?' Lily set off for the dorms.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'He's soooooooo got the looks! _And_ he plays Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! You're so lucky, Lily!' exclaimed her classmate, Aleisha Mayp.

'Do you _have_ to be so annoying?' exclaimed Lily, half amused and half happy that she had got James.

'Sorry!' Aleisha shut up as Professor Durno, the Charms teacher, walked in.

'Today we will be learning… Yes, Miss Evans?' Lily's hand had shot up.

'What Charms have we learnt in the past?' she asked. 'I'm new, I was supposed to come three years ago but-'

'Do we _really_ have to listen to your history, Mudblood?' came a malicious voice. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

'Malfoy, do _we_ really have to listen to your voice?'

'Enough, class, let's get to work. Miss Evans, we have learnt the standard spells pretty much. We've covered the Body Bind ones and the Jinxes and we're moving onto the Hexes. Just be patient, my dear. Today, we will be learning the Impedimenta Charm. It makes whatever you are cursing slow down. Now, get into pairs, and charge at each other and perform the charm. Or, you can just get pillows and fling them instead.' Lily was about to ask Aleisha if she would be her partner, but Malfoy cut in.

'Partner, Evans?' Aleisha crept away quietly.

'Fine, Malfoy, but I thought you didn't like me because I'm a "Mudblood"?' Lily used the word and cringed slightly.

'That doesn't matter, sweet pea…' Malfoy gently kissed her hand just as James had done. She pulled her hand away.

'Whatever. I've got a boyfriend. James Potter. Charge at me.' He flung hard at her, a vase.

'_Impedimenta_!' The vase sort of froze in mid-air but kept coming at Lily.

'Let's see if you can block a spell,' said Lily. She wanted to beat Malfoy up. '_Expecto Patronum_!' A silvery fawn shot out of her wand tip. Malfoy froze.

'How did you do that?'

'Been learning it for a couple of months,' said Lily. Professor Durno hurried up to Lily.

'Excellent, Miss Evans, that's practically NEWT level! I see you are very advanced… well… perhaps I shouldn't… doesn't matter… Miss Evans, on Friday afternoon, why don't you come down to my office, and you can have private tutoring with a few other students?'

'Uhh… okay,' said Lily.

'Excellent, excellent! See you Friday, Miss Evans!' Malfoy scowled.

'Brainbox,' he murmured.

'Git,' said Lily in response.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'That _git_ was staring at Sirius the whole time, and wouldn't stop until Sirius said, "Snivellus, m'boy, you wanna bit of this?" Then he flung a bit of crocodile liver at Snape and he just caught it, like _that_, and he was saying, "Thankyou, Mr. Black, that's what I would aim for next time." God, that idiot made no sense!' James stopped ranting for a moment. Lily laughed.

_Oh_, James thought. _It's heaven to hear her melodious laugh…_

'Yes, Malfoy was being a git too in Charms,' Lily said.

'What did he do?' James exclaimed.

'Oh, nothing, just flirting,' said Lily.

'Why didn't you tell me?' James brushed a strand of orange hair from Lily's face and tucked it behind her ear. They both leaned in for a kiss.

'Fifty points from Gryffindor,' rapped out a voice, who was probably well practiced at this phrase. 'Fifteen each from Miss Evans and Mr. Potter for being late to class, and twenty more for showing public displays of affection.' Lily and James looked up at the Potions master, Head of Slytherin, Armadillo Avery. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and the Slytherins were laughing.

'Shut up, Snivellus,' glared James under his breath to Snape. Snape just laughed.

'Today,' said Professor Avery. 'We will be making… Veritaserum.' Nearly everyone drew in a gasp of breath. They had been waiting for this for ages.

'Veritaserum, as you _all _know, is the Truth Potion,' continued Avery. 'If you make it correctly, it will appear as a clear liquid, and only three drops, no more, no less, can make you spill your innermost secrets. Whoever concocts the best Veritaserum, wins… _this_.' He held up a small bottle, filled with three drops of greyish liquid. 'Devisi. A very powerful potion with which you can use to Apparate and Disapparate… Mr. Lupin?' Lupin's hand had shot up just like Lily's in Charms.

'I've read _Hogwarts: A History_ and it says you can't Apparate or Disapparate in the castle grounds…'

'Yes, that is true, but Devisi allows you to for three hours,' said Avery. 'Even if you have learnt to or not. Divisi also allows you to have one good thing that you really want happen to you for a little while.' The whole class practically bristled with excitement. ' You have exactly thirty-five minutes. Start… _now_!' The class busied themselves with their Potion books and the ingredients. Snape just got out a quill and crossed out a few things in his book. Sirius could hear his muttering.

'Stir 12 times clockwise… no, that's not right, it should be 5 times anti-clockwise… a quarter of a bezoar? You must be _joking_, it's usually substituted for a pygos… it's _much _more effective…' Sirius leaned over to Snape's cauldron.

'Inventing your own potion, Snivellus?' he chuckled. Snape ignored him and leant over his cauldron even further, his greasy hair swinging wildly.

'Watch out, Snivellus, your hair might add drops of oil and spoil your potion,' grinned Sirius.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

Soon, the class was finished. Avery went around marking.

'Aha! Very good, Evans, even though you are too mixed up in your love life, a very nice potion. Potter, ah, top last year… excellent mix, a bit thickish though, have to take marks off for that… Black… dear me, what's that? Definitely not… Lupin! Quite nice, though a little colourish. Pettigrew, very good, but that's the _fifth_ cauldron bottom you've burnt. Malfoy…' He passed over Malfoy's without even looking. He scowled.

'Professor Avery, you missed mine,' he called.

'Not now, Lucius, yours is too yellow… aha! Severus Snape! The winner of Devisi!' He passed the little bottle to Snape. Snape hugged it like it was the world to him.

'Git,' muttered Sirius as the class trooped out for Care of Magical Creatures. 'He was substituting 12 stirs clockwise for 5 anti-clockwise, and he put in a pygos instead of three quarters of a bezoar! He _can't_ have got it right! I'm going to get that Devisi no matter what it takes!' He looked over at James for support, but James was too busy passionately kissing Lily.

'If I ever fall in love…' Sirius glowered.


	3. The Small Accident

Note: Okay I know Chapter Two wasn't as good, but I just made it up as I go along. Now where was I? Oh yeah, going to Care of Magical Creatures…

_Chapter Three: The "Small" Accident_

Hagrid, Remus, Peter, James, Sirius and Lily headed down to an enclosure near the Forbidden Forest for Care of Magical Creatures.

'Hurry up, now!' called Professor Kettleburn, an old man with a few remaining limbs. 'Today we will be looking on the Augurey, a native bird of Britain. It is also known as the Irish Phoenix.' Kettleburn stepped aside to reveal a small, skinny greenish-black bird.

'Some wizards believe that the when the Augurey cries, death is approaching to whoever hears it.' At that moment, the little Augurey gave a low, throbbing cry. Some people gasped and backed away.

'But recent discoveries,' added Professor Kettleburn hastily. 'Show that it merely cries at the approach of rain.' Many people uncovered their ears, but Malfoy and Snape didn't.

'Snivellus is afraid,' Sirius sneered.

'Stop teasing the poor guy,' said Lily, even though she didn't like Snape.

'Oh, so what're you gonna do, sleep with him to apologise?' taunted Sirius. 'He's a jerk! Oiy, Snivellus, show some leg! _Levicorpus_!' Once again Snape was lifted into the air and was dangled by the foot magically. His robes fell down to reveal skinny white legs and this time, blue underpants.

'Professor Kettleburn! Help!' he wailed. Professor Kettleburn turned around to see a completely innocent class with a dangling Snape showing off his knickerbockers.

'Now, Hagrid, move along there, counter curse… now, let me see… hem hem hem…' Kettleburn pushed the giant of Hagrid aside and got out his wand. He wobbled on his remaining limbs in his legs.

'Ah, hem hem… _Divosivus_!' Snape floated back down. His cheeks were a deep shade of pink, though he looked very green underneath.

'Hospital Wing,' he choked out.

'Just a bit of an accident, eh, Severus?' said Kettleburn, clapping him on the shoulder. Although Kettleburn was old and frail, he was very strong, and Snape actually felt his ankles sink a few inches into the mud. 'That's all for today, I'm afraid we've run out of time yet again… see you at lunch!' The class made their way back up to the castle, Snape struggling in the mud, his friends Malfoy and Harrison taking no notice, chatting away about Quidditch.

'Hey, Lucius, wait for me! Hey, Harr-' _OOF_ Snape tripped over his own robes as he finally squelched his way out of the mud. Lily looked back and laughed.

'Sweet pea,' said James to Lily. 'Your laugh is so beautiful and I long to stay with you, but I've got Quidditch practice. Finals are on Saturday. I'll see you later.' James gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and departed for the Quidditch field.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

Lily played with her mashed potato and gravy. James hadn't been back for three hours to see her. Maybe she was just another virgin to play with. She had heard stuff about James. Like he slept with other girls just for the fun of it, and Sirius too. Peter was too shy, and Remus was the responsible one. James trudged in at that moment, all clean, though his hair was still as messy as ever.

'Good practice. Took a bath,' he said as he slid over to Lily. Lily moved away closer to Remus. She didn't say anything. He kept talking. 'Old Sirius was saving the Quaffle and he was flying all over the place, no hands! McClinton was pretty good, haven't seen him play that well for ages, he actually got a few past Sirius. Gregory was okay, could improve, so could Fronick. Can you _believe_ she just dropped the Quaffle after she had received it? Luckily Gregory took a dive for it. Piney and Hardy were bashing those Bludgers all over the place; they nearly knocked my head off… Piney, that girl, whoa, she's really good. Yeah, I got the Snitch in about two minutes, fastest time ever on my Comet Two Sixty.' He suddenly noticed Lily was being rather quiet. 'Lily? Why don't you talk to me?'

'You've been away for three hours. Quidditch usually only takes about 1 and ½. I'm disappointed in you, James.' James Potter was practically in the seventh heaven of delight even though Lily was mad at him. He loved to hear her voice, and she was pretty cute when she was angry. Snape sidled up to her side.

'Potter annoying you, Evans?' he smirked.

'Shut up, loser,' muttered Lily.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

Inside the girl's dormitory, Lily cried. She didn't know why.

'James is such a jerk!' she screamed. Someone uncovered the bed sheets. It was Aleisha.

'Look, don't go judging James just because he was away for ages. Anyway, Piney can confirm that Quidditch practice was longer than usual.' Lily looked over her shoulder. Piney was nodding, her scarlet Gryffindor Quidditch robes torn and stained with dirt, a few bruises appearing on her neck and face.

'Yeah, those Bludgers were really getting to us. They were a real nuisance to put away, they flew into the Forbidden Forest and I guess we had to follow. Me, Hardy, McClinton and Potter had to get them, took an extra hour and a half.' Lily hadn't seen any bruises on James… not anywhere that she could see, anyway. She didn't believe James or Piney. Well, she believed Piney, but she didn't think that James went to help with the Bludgers. Fresh hot, stinging tears filled her eyes as she imagined James with a slim, tall blonde under the tree next to the lake, kissing. She buried her face into her bed sheets and cried even more.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'Lily, are you okay? I was looking at you in class…' It was Snape. He was looking at her fondly… again.

'Shut up, Snape, I don't need your sympathy.' Lily hadn't watched where she was going, and she collided heavily into the marble statue of Boris the Bewildered. Snape hurried to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'I… where am I? Who are you?' A strange, tousle haired boy with black hair was staring down at Lily. She was lying in a nice clean bed.

'You're in the Hospital Wing, Lily,' explained the boy. 'Remember me, I'm James, your-'

'_I'm_ your boyfriend, Lily,' said another voice. It was Snape. Again. 'Potter is lying. Believe me… I am speaking the truth.' Snape's voice sounded soft, and comforting (Note: He makes it sound like that). Lily had amnesia, and Snape had swallowed a few drops of Divisi. Snape leaned down for a (gross) kiss. Automatically, Lily tried to pull away but Snape had his hand behind her head.

'Stop that, you git!' James Potter was pale. 'I'm her boyfriend, okay, and you're just a stupid idiot who swallowed some Divisi!'

'Out, Potter, out!' screeched Madam Pomfrey, coming in at that moment. 'Evans needs rest! Leave now, or be quiet! Out!'

'But I-' Madam Pomfrey pointed a quivering finger at the door.

'Out,' she hissed. It looked like James had to win back Lily's heart.


	4. Christmas Holidays

Note: PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I love reviews! I practically live on them…

_Chapter Four: Christmas Holidays_

Lily remembered everything before the time she stepped on the train. She still remembered her childhood memories and her family but nothing else. Snape had to make up a lot of things. As Snape tried to land kisses on her, even on her cheeks, Lily found that she didn't like him at all. There was this nagging feeling in the back of her head that she had forgotten something but she couldn't remember. She remembered she loved someone but she shrugged the feeling off when Snape told her he was her boyfriend. Still, she didn't like him that much. She was really attracted to James Potter.

_He's so funny, and charming, and_- Lily's thoughts drifted off as James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Hagrid came in to visit her. Lily's heart fluttered as she saw James. He ran his hand through his hair.

'Oh, Lily, dear,' he sighed. He touched the side of Lily's face gently. Lily felt his hand. It was warm. She closed her eyes dreamily. She really liked James.

_No, more than like, love_, thought Lily.

'Tha' bloody git now, tha' Snape, I'm gonna bash 'im up, stealin'-'

'Shut up, Hagrid,' said Sirius, looking at him suspiciously. James was running his hand through Lily's fiery red hair. He gazed into her emerald green eyes.

'I love you, Lily, my sweet,' he whispered.

'I love you too, James,' she smiled. James leaned down for a kiss, but Lily turned her head. 'But… what about Severus?'

'All that _Snivellus_ has told you is a - a bunch of lies!' demanded James angrily. 'Can't you see that?' Lily stared back at James defiantly.

'It may be true, it may not be true,' she said. 'But all I know is… never mind, Potter, just get out, out!' Lily had had one of her sudden mood swings.

'Divisi,' spat James as soon as he was outside the door. 'Sirius, I'll need you tonight, I think it's time for the old Invisibility Cloak to come out…'

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

James and Sirius crept down the stairs of the boy's dormitory towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. They pushed her open and walked out. James' Invisibility Cloak fluttered around their ankles. Little did James know that downstairs, Lily was thinking about him that very moment.

_I wonder… no, that can't be right… it couldn't have been him I loved… no… impossible… maybe it was… maybe it wasn't… I'll just wait until he comes out with it…_ Lily lay back in her bed, thinking about James all night.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'Parcel!' Sirius whispered. The Slytherin common room stone door slid open noiselessly.

'Yes! Hey Sirius, I reckon we should have nicknames… remember when we really badly wanted to be Animagi?'

'Yeah?'

'Well, I still remember our first attempts as if it was yesterday… your head turned into a black dog's…'

'Oh yeah, that was so funny, I couldn't get rid of it for two days!'

'I reckon when you succeed, you'll be a black dog. Padfoot.'

'Umm… okay.'

'Remus doesn't need to transform, he transforms into a werewolf at the full moon-'

'Moony!'

'Okay, not too bad. Peter sprouted a rat's tail… Wormtail.'

'I think that's settled. Let's go!' The two boys crept up the boy's dormitory stairs.

'We should be called the Marauders, we sneak everywhere,' grinned Sirius.

'Not bad, not bad, let's move to Snivellus' bed!' Sirius and James finally found the right bed, and quickly bound Snape to it – magically, of course. They placed duck tape over his mouth, and set an illusion spell so you could only see an empty, neat bed.

'_Levtius_! That should do it! Let's go!'

'Hold on a second.' Sirius eyed the empty bottle of Divisi on Snape's bedside table. 'Let's stir up our _own_ potion!'

'What… to stop the Divisi?'

'Yeah!'

'Great idea, Sirius! I mean, Padfoot!'

'Oh, wait, what's _your_ nickname? Wait, last time you sprouted stag horns… _Prongs_! Okay Prongs, let's go the Avery's secret store…'

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'Five-inch Grenous horn.'

'Got it.' James reached up to the Grenous horn box and carefully took one out which seemed about 5-inches.

'Powdered root of Hulingberry.'

'Got it in my trunk upstairs.'

'Great. And finally, plaited Banshee hair.'

'Yep. Let's move!'

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

Soon the boys were sitting on the dormitory floor. Hagrid chuckled as he thought of Snape bound up.

'Serve 'im right!'

'Oh, no!' groaned Sirius as he double-checked the Potions book he was using. 'We forgot the bat's liver! Illegal produce! How are we gonna get it? I _really_ don't wanna sneak back into there!' Hagrid silently stood up.

'I got it right 'ere, boys,' he muttered.

'Hagrid!' rapped out Remus sharply. 'Where did you get it?' Hagrid silently mouthed something.

'Come on, Moony, give him a break,' said Peter, plopping in the long piece of bat's liver. The Equant Potion practically exploded.

'Well, seems like it worked!' James took out a ladle and carefully tipped 8 drops into a new bottle. 'Let's go!' The five boys slipped under the Invisibility Cloak. It didn't fit them all.

'_Bonhild_!' cried Remus. The Cloak became larger. Unfortunately, it still didn't fit Hagrid.

'I won' go, too much of a hassle fer me,' he said. The four boys set off for the Slytherin Common Room.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

There, they unbound Snape and tipped in the potion. Downstairs, Lily awoke, her memory back. The Equant Potion had worked. James ran downstairs to check on Lily.

'James!' She kissed him passionately. James returned it.

'Lily, my sweetheart… you're back! You don't know how much we risked for you!' Lily laughed and ruffled James' hair. She rested her head on his chest. He clasped his arms around her waist, Lily around James' neck.

'Oh, James, I don't know what to-'

'It's okay, Lily.' James brought Lily back to her dormitory.

'Sweet dreams,' he whispered.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

The next morning, Lily awoke, lively and fresh. She rushed down to breakfast, rushing into James' arms. James swung her around happily.

'My dear, sweet, Lily,' he said, and shot a glance at Snape at the Slytherin table. He looked tired, and was scowling. 'Are you staying for the Christmas holidays?'

'Oh, no, I completely forgot! I'll see you later!' Lily kissed her finger and held it to James' lips. She rushed back up to the dorms and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She quickly wrote a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Having a great time at Hogwarts. I've met a boy, James Potter, he's an orphan, his parents were murdered, can you believe anyone could be so cruel? Anyway, sorry I haven't been writing, I had a mild case of amnesia… can I stay at school for Christmas holidays?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

She tied the parchment to Hemigacho's talon and lay back. A few days later, her parents sent back a note.

'They said yes!' Lily leapt into James' arms. 'Should we toboggan?'

'To what what?' asked James, confused.

'Toboggan!' Lily laughed. 'You know. Sliding down slopes.'

'No. I think it's only a Muggle sport. We _could_ go on broomsticks instead.'

'Oh, come on, spoilt sport, let's do something that doesn't have to do with magic!'

'Just for you, Lily, okay?'

'Yes!' Lily wrapped herself around James happily. 'Tomorrow! The very first day of Christmas holidays!'

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

Lily sat on her toboggan and pulled the ropes this way and that, steering well clear of rocks, down the slope towards Hogsmeade.

'Oh, come on, James, don't be such a wuss!' James was standing at the top, looking slightly scared. 'It's easier than the Wronski Feint!' James jumped onto a toboggan, and looking rather green, slid down the slope, bashing into a rock halfway.

'Oww!' Lily laughed.

'Come on, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot! Oh, no, Hagrid, that's the _fourth_ time you've broken yours! _Reparo_! _Bonhild_! It should be fine now!' All the boys and Lily sped down the slope, Lily easily coming first. She laughed.

'Come on, broomsticks now,' begged James.

'Oh, fine, I'm going on yours!' Lily and James leapt onto James' Comet Two Sixty and took off.

'Young love,' growled Sirius.


	5. Letting Go

Note: Last chapter was reeeeeeeeeally bad! Just keep reading for more twists and turns…

_Chapter Five: Letting Go_

The Christmas holidays were practically like that all the way through. James and Lily played Muggle winter sports and occasionally the odd broomstick ride. Soon school started again and a lot of interesting things happened…

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'Hey, guys, I need to talk to you all.' Sirius had a really serious look on his face.

'Padfoot, are you okay?' asked James uncertainly. A group of girls behind James and Lily giggled uncontrollably.

'James Potter is so _hot_!'

'No, _Sirius_ is better looking!'

'Oh, shut up,' said Lily, turning around and glaring. 'Sirius, what were you saying?'

'There's this new girl…'

'Oh, not this gushy stuff again,' Remus groaned.

'No, Moony, I'm serious,' said Sirius. 'Anyway, that new girl, what's-her-name? Oh yeah, Emily Ford. She's practically _clinging on_ to me. We've been going out for about… two months.'

'_Two months_!' screamed James. '_Two months and you never told me, Sirius_!' James' mouth was hanging open.

'Anyway,' continued Sirius. 'It's no biggy. She's just going to be joining us… now and again…'

'You can't be serious,' said Lily, her mouth hanging open too. 'You've _got _to be joking, Sirius Black. She's a vam- oops, nothing.'

'What were you going to say?' questioned Sirius.

'Oh, it's no biggy,' mimicked Lily. 'It's just an old habit of hers.' Sirius wasn't convinced.

'Lily, I seriously think this romance stuff with James has affected your brain…'

'Whatever. Listen, Mr. Black, it's _no big deal_, okay?' At that moment, Emily Ford came up to the group and kissed Sirius lightly on the cheek. She smiled. Lily stared at her teeth for a minute, then snapped out of it.

'Emily-' she began, but Emily just looked at her peculiarly.

'Hey Emily, wassup?' asked Sirius, kissing her back. Lily cringed. She pulled Emily away.

'_Emily_!' she hissed. 'Aren't you a… _vampire_? What happened for your craving of blood, and your _teeth_?' Emily grinned cheekily.

'Teeth-shrinking spell. And I took Potion too.'

'Whatever. The fact is, Sirius' gonna break your heart. He always does to girls. He has a different one every month.'

'I think this time he's found true love – except it's me, of course.'

'Listen to me,' said Lily, looking into Emily's pale blue eyes. 'You're a really nice girl, and Sirius doesn't deserve someone like you-'

'You're just jealous!' Emily hurried away to join the group.

'You okay?' asked James, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders.

'It's just Emily,' she sighed. 'I'll tell you a secret – she's a vampire.' James' eyes widened.

'Shut_ up_. You're not serious, are you?'

'Yes, I am. She said she used a teeth-shrinking spell and she took Potion too. But the fact is, she's a really nice girl, and Sirius is just gonna break her heart…'

'Listen, Sirius is just going to toy with her heart and then break it, I know the usual routine,' said James.

'So you're saying you've done it before?'

'No, what I'm saying is-'

'You're saying that you've been with girls and broken their hearts, and I'm just another girl to satisfy your hunger?' Lily burst into tears.

'Lily-'

'Go away, P-P-P-' Lily ran sobbing to the dormitories. So, she was just another girl to satisfy James' hunger. Well, she would pretend nothing ever happened between her and James.

_How could I have let myself fall for him_! Lily thought angrily. _He's just another stupid jerk. Nothing's ever happened between us… I'll hate him forever… maybe I can convince Aleisha to put a Memory Charm on me, and make me forget… or maybe I can just bump into that statue again…_And with these thoughts, Lily set off to do the unthinkable.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'Pleeease,' begged Lily to Aleisha. 'I really need you to. I really want to forget James!'

'Lily, it's too dangerous,' said Aleisha, really concerned.

'Come on, just a little Memory Charm? You can even use a Potion, just half a drop will do it!'

'Oh, okay, but you have to help! And if it goes wrong, you've got no one to blame but yourself!'

'Thankyou, Aleisha, thankyou!' Lily hugged her friend. 'I'll always remember you.' Lily and Aleisha set to work brewing the Memory Potion.

'Powdered beer root,' muttered Aleisha.

'Tipped in.'

'Mix with Boomslang… oh no, I haven't got any of that.'

'No, I've got it in my trunk… okay, how much?'

'Only 2 inches.'

'Done.' The girls went through the various ingredients, and soon, there was a cauldronful of simmering Memory Potion.

'Finally, add a bit of James', er, essence, since you want to forget him…'

'Hair?'

'Yeah, whatever… wait, where did you get it?'

'Robes. Don't ask.'

'Okay. Done. Remember, half a drop,' warned Aleisha. Lily got out a dropper and carefully dripped half a drop into a goblet.

'Well, here goes…' The last thing Lily remembered was a rushing sensation, then blackness…

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

'Lily, get up, come on, don't quit on me…' Lily's eyes snapped open.

'Whoa… Aleisha… what happened?' James Potter burst in at that moment.

'Who's that?' asked Lily.

'Lily, it's me, James…' Lily couldn't remember James; the Potion was doing its work.

'Potter, she's given up on you. She's taken Memory Potion already,' explained Aleisha. 'Nothing will work against it. I'm really sorry.' James shot Aleisha a furious look.

'Why didn't you stop her?'

'Her choice, not mine, but I told her not to do it…' James slammed the door on the way out.

'Well, I'll just pretend nothing happened, if Lily wants it that way,' fumed James.

'What was that all about?' wondered Lily out loud.

**NEW PARAGRAPH**

The day was pretty much normal, except Lily avoided James and Sirius. She didn't mind little Peter Pettigrew, Remus was a really good friend and you couldn't help liking Hagrid. James and Sirius just annoyed her. They played a lot of pranks in the hallways. They even duelled with Malfoy.

'_Sirmunsortia_!' cried Lucius Malfoy. A green snake burst from the tip of his wand.

'_Ipera Ivanasca_!' The snake disappeared.

'_Irania Eggsmae_!' James was thrown back and crashed into the wall. He got up.

'_Finite Incantatem_!' The spell that was throwing him back again and again was ended.

'_Fifty points from Gryffindor_! _Fifty points from Slytherin_! _Never will I let Hogwarts become so maniacal_!' McGonagall bustled up to the group of fourth years that were crowded around James and Malfoy.

'Great, you just lost some points, Pothead,' spat Lily.

'Come on, Evans, go out with me,' said James lazily, ruffling his hair.

'You know I never have, and I never will,' said Lily. There was an awkward silence, as some people remembered the two lovebirds. James was having difficulty letting Lily go. He still felt the same turbulent emotions for her, the same ones he had had before she had taken the Memory Potion. Nothing could change the way he felt for her.

'_Scourgify_!' James directed his wand at Snape and his mouth was instantly washed out with pink bubbles. Everyone laughed.

'_Stop it, stop it, stop it_!' cried Lily. 'Just because you think you're the best doesn't mean you have to torment everyone! I'll do _anything_ if you stop-' The words came out of her mouth. A big, wide, silly grin spread over James' face.

'Go out with me, Evans,' he said simply. The words had already gone out of Lily's mouth. She never backed out of anything.

'Okay, next Hogsmeade trip,' she sighed. From that moment on, James was acting like Lily was his girlfriend. He would come up to her at the end of class and put his arm around her shoulders, but Lily didn't like him. James Potter was just arrogant. Lily had forgotten all the feelings she felt for him before, but James hadn't. He just didn't want to lose her, but deep down, he knew that he had to let her go… not today, but someday, someday far away in the future...


	6. The Patronus

Note: Hey peepz don't worry the story hasn't ended yet! Thanks for all of you who bothered to read this and review it! I really like your comments and I will improve. I also realised I missed the Quidditch Finals but anyway, I'll write it in sometime. They were cancelled due to, umm… bad weather? Anyway DisFordiana77 this is FanFiction you can do anything you want so I put Hagrid in there too… Sorry if the **NEW PARAGRAPH** thing is annoying you I can't seem to insert those break line thingos they don't show up… I'll find a way of doing the paragraph thingos… anyway read chapter six and enjoy!

_Chapter Six: The Patronus_

'Oh, no!' The next Hogsmeade trip was just days away. Lily was staring up at the big poster, James on the other side.

'Yes!'

'No, it's on Friday! Oh, wait, I've got a good excuse… I missed those private tutoring groups for Charms, they're on Friday too, I should really go and get away from Potter…' Lily hurried out of the Gryffindor Common Room and into Professor Durno's office.

'I'm really sorry I haven't been turning up to those tutoring groups… just that amnesia stuff,' she explained.

'That's quite alright, Miss Evans.'

'No, I'm really sorry, I'll come this Friday-'

'But that's the trip to Hogsmeade. You don't want to miss that!'

'That's okay.' Lily grinned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James grinned as he thought of the upcoming Friday Hogsmeade trip. Lily approached him.

'The Hogsmeade trip is on Friday,' she started.

'I know,' said James.

'But… I can't go.'

'You promised!'

'No… I've got a Charms tutoring group.' A plan slowly formed in James' mind. Lily couldn't get away from him.

'That's okay. Next time, I suppose.'

'Okay. See you in Charms, Potter.'

'Bye Lily!'

"_Bye Lily!" Honestly, that jerk thinks I'm in love with him or something_, thought Lily, annoyed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Charms, the class were learning the Furnunculus Charm.

'The spell is _Furyno_. Rubeus Hagrid, are you paying any attention?' Hagrid was staring at a photograph of his father under his desk. He was eleven, and his father was perched on his shoulder, looking extremely happy. Hagrid had just been accepted to Hogwarts.

'Oh, wha', Professor?'

'Show us the Furnunculus Charm, Hagrid,' said Professor Durno.

'Oh, ah… _Furryno_!' Hagrid directed his wand at a spider on the windowsill. His wand exploded, leaving Hagrid with his great mane of bushy hair singed. The whole class laughed.

'It's _Furyno_, Hagrid, not _Furryno_,' explained Lily.

'Oh, wha'?'

'Hagrid, you've _got_ to pay attention!'

'_Furyno_!' James cried. The spider Hagrid had tried to curse twitched and then fell down on its back, clearly unconscious.

'Well done, Potter,' complimented Durno. The rest of his sentence Lily could not hear. James just nodded and shot a glance at Lily. She gripped her wand so tightly it snapped in two. She was sure he was going to play a prank on her or something like that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Friday, Lily tromped up to the chilly Charms room where Professor Durno and a few other students were.

'Oh, he's late… never mind, let's just start without him,' Durno muttered. Lily assumed he was talking about another student. 'Since you are all advanced students, I have am having a private tutoring group. For those of you who came to the previous tutoring groups last term, you have done very well. For those of you who are new, I will tell you what we have been working on. We have pretty much been working on the Patronus Charm; a very advanced Charm that Lily Evans here can perform. Please, Lily, show us your Patronus.' Lily got her brown knobbly wand from her robes, mended cleverly by Remus. Now, what was one of her happiest moments? Yes, when she got accepted to Hogwarts!

'_Expecto Patronum_!' she bellowed. A silvery light shot from her wand, then disappeared. That was odd.

'Lily, think of something else,' pressed Durno. Lily gripped her wand tighter and thought about the joke Sirius had told her the other day.

'_Expecto Patronum_!' She tried again. A faint silvery fawn shot from her wand tip, wavered for a moment in the air, and then disappeared.

'Miss Evans, you could do it in class the other day… are you sure you're feeling okay?'

'Umm… yes, I'm fine,' muttered Lily. Lily couldn't make her Patronus because she wasn't with James, and she couldn't remember any of the happy moments together. She used to think of James and that made her happy, that way she could make her Patronus. But now she had taken the Memory Potion and her Patronus was very weak. At that moment, James burst in. Lily's mouth dropped open.

'Sorry I'm late, Professor!'

'That's fine, Potter… now, I will pair you up and keep working on your Patronus!' James was paired up with Lily.

'Evans, it's rude to have your mouth hanging open like that,' said James, and snapped her mouth close with his hand under her chin. 'You know you can't avoid me.' Lily fumed. James grinned.

'_Expecto Patronum_!' A stag shot out of his wand, and charged at Lily.

'_Protego_!' The stag rebounded off Lily's shield. It evaporated into thin air. James grinned again.

'Sorry Evans, my mistake. Perhaps you're too weak for my stag.'

'Shut up,' she snapped. She was about to make her way over to James, wand out, to curse him, but she tripped over the woolly carpet and fell into his arms instead. They were just millimetres away.

_It's so easy to kiss her now_, thought James. He looked into her deep green eyes. They were so beautiful. Her red hair flowed out behind her back. He leaned closer to Lily. Then… _But I can't make her._ Lily slithered from James' grip.

'_Expecto Patronum_!' A fawn shot out of Lily's wand. Finally her Patronus had worked. She hadn't been thinking of anything. It had just been James' touch.

Note: Okay I know it's sort of gay Lily tripped but anyway… enjoy the next chapter!


	7. End of the Year

Note: I have done a few chapters today. Hope you like them!

_Chapter Seven: End of the Year_

After the Charms tutoring group, Lily set off for the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late, and she was really tired. James came with her.

'Lily-'

'Potter, what do you want? I'm tired, and I'm cross-'

'You promised that date. When are we going to do it?'

'One day. Next Hogsmeade trip,' murmured Lily, before collapsing into James' arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whiteness blinded Lily's eyes as they fluttered open.

'Where am I?'

'Hospital Wing.'

'Potter, go to bed, and stop worrying about me!'

'Lily-'

'I _said_, go away!'

'Fine. Good night.' James kissed Lily's forehead. Lily was too tired to lift her arms and brush him away. Everything in her body felt like it was weighed down by lead, or it was just really, really heavy. She could move, but she didn't want to. She was way too weak. Madam Pomfrey came bustling in.

'You again, Evans!'

'Yes, Madam Pomfrey…'

'Tsk tsk! You are very weak. What you've been doing, I have no idea. I did a check up on you. I found some Memory Potion.'

'I took some, Madam Pomfrey.'

'For what reasons?' This was a stupid question, Lily knew.

'I don't know. I can't remember. It's a Memory Potion, after all.'

'Go to sleep now, here's some Dreamless Draught Armadillo has brewed for you…' Madam Pomfrey tipped some black potion into Lily's mouth. Before she could say anything, she fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily woke up in the morning. She stretched. She could move! Lily jumped out of bed but was pushed down by several pairs of hands.

'Lily, yer not fit te go ta class yet,' said Hagrid concernedly.

'_Hagrid_! _Bubos_!' A bubble formed around Lily. No one could break it.

'_Expecto Patronum_!' cried James. His silver stag shot out of his wand, and charged at Lily's bubble. Its horns burst it.

'Magic against magic,' grinned James.

'You-you-'

'Can't think of a good enough word to describe me?' Lily just stormed off to change. The boys followed Lily into her dorm. It was until then she realised they were all in casual clothing.

'Where are your uniforms?' she demanded.

'Free dress today, Evans,' grinned Sirius. Hagrid was wearing an overlarge moleskin coat (where have I seen that before? ;)), and James was wearing a shirt and loose, baggy jeans.

'Oh, no.'

'Oh no what?'

'I just like looking the same, so no one can comment on how you look.' Lily shrugged.

'Well… why don't we help you look for what to wear.'

'Shut your mouth, Black,' Lily snapped.

'Ooh, feisty,' purred James.

'Out, out!' shrieked Lily. 'I'm writing a _private letter_, then I'm changing!'

'Wouldn't mind staying,' said James, steering clear of her hands, trying to push the group of boys out. Remus respected her rights, so did Hagrid and Peter. They went out. Lily glared at Sirius and James.

'Oh, okay, Evans,' he groaned, and trooped out with Sirius. But really he had a very sneaky idea. He quickly ran up the stairs to his dormitory and grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, which was crumpled at the bottom of his trunk. He quickly flung it on and went out, creeping quietly into Lily's dormitory. She sat hunched up over a desk, scribbling quickly on some parchment. James peered over her shoulder curiously.

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_I haven't written to you for ages. Could you please send me some of those heart candy things that I used to like when I was little? I want to give them to someone… special._

James' heart pounded so loudly that he was sure Lily could hear it.

_Anyway, class is about to start, can you believe it, it's free dress day!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

James backed away as she pushed her chair out. She grabbed some denim jeans and a green tube top that brought out her eyes. Lily started taking off her shirt. James stiffened. Lily had a practically _perfect_ body. She was quite skinny, but not _too_ skinny, James thought. Lily had nearly finished dressing. She had stripped down to her underwear and was pulling on the jeans. James took one last glance at her figure and hurried out of the dorm. When he was in his own dorm, he took off the Cloak and stuffed it back into his trunk. He went into the bathroom to wash his face. He looked into the mirror. He was red. _Very_ red. He splashed some water onto his face and breathed freely again.

_Oh, Lily Evans, I want you so much_, he thought as he leaned over the basin. _I really think we're really meant to be…_ James hurried off to class as he heard the bell ring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some boys were muttering and pointing at Lily. She had tied up her hair messily, and James had to say, it was a pretty good look, with strands hanging loosely around her face. That wasn't the only thing though. She looked… there was only one word to describe it… _sexy_. James chuckled softly. All the girls knew he was single again and not pre-occupied with Lily. They were all glaring at her.

'Oh, I'm going to _kill_ her if she wears those earrings again! She _knew_ I was going to wear them today specially for James!'

'Oh, shut your big trap, I was going to wear those stilettos for Sirius!' As the girls ranted about Lily James' grin just became even wider. It was funny seeing Lily so… _sexy_. She was usually the responsible one, the studious one. So that was why at the end of year it was no surprise to anyone that Lily became Prefect for Gryffindor and so did Remus. Everyone went home for the summer holidays. Little did Lily know she would be seeing James again, very soon…


	8. Not Him Again!

Note: Thanks Tantan for the review… and STOP PRETENDING TO BE HIGH ON KILLER PYTHONS! SAW THE HARRY POTTER & THE GOBLET OF FIRE TRAILER SOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL! I wanna see it more than ever… Anyway here's the next chappy…

_Chapter Eight: Not Him Again!_

Lily jumped aboard the Hogwarts Express to go home. The Marauders walked in after her.

'Go away, Potter,' she snapped.

'Ooh, grouchy, aren't you?' James replied. He seated himself opposite Lily. 'So Evans… doing anything interesting over the holidays?'

'None of your business.'

'Evans, come on, go to the Ball with me! And stop being a grumpy puss.'

'I'm not going to the Ball with you. Piss off!' _What Ball_? thought Lily.

'As you wish, Evans.' He grinned and left the compartment. Aleisha slipped in, and stopped for a chat with James.

'What's up?' she asked Lily after James had left.

'That Potter git,' she sighed.

'Don't you find him… attractive?'

'Er… duh no!'

'Well, I do… he asked me to the Ball just then, you know.'

'What Ball?'

'The Ball. The _Hogwarts 20th Anniversary _Ball.'

'Oh, right.'

'You haven't got a date yet, right?'

'Nah, Pothead just asked me, but I refused. I'd rather kiss a toilet seat than go with him.'

'Why didn't you say yes? Lots of girls are dying to go with him. That means he likes you.' Aleisha gave Lily an unimpressed look.

'Enough talk. We're nearly there.' Lily stared out of the window deep in thought.

_Thank goodness I've got a few Potter-free weeks. No taunting, no pranks_!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ahh, finally, the Muggle world!' Lily stepped off the train and greeted her family once she had walked through the barrier.

'Hi Mum! Hi Dad! Umm… hi, Petunia.' She greeted her sister unenthusiastically.

'Riff raff nonsense,' muttered Petunia again. She stuck her nose high in the air. In the car, Lily tried to make conversation.

'So how was Almenda High?'

'I don't talk to riff raff like you.'

'Well, as it seems like I'm going to be spending the next three weeks with you, you really might try to be nicer,' said Lily, pretending to look hurt. 'I can always curse you…' She pulled out her wand threateningly and waved it around. 'Now, what was that pimple spell again?' Lily grinned as Petunia tried to back away, scared.

'So Lily, uh, how was _your_ school? Almenda was okay, the food was quite nice. There's a very _handsome_ boy there, Vernon Dursley,' she said hurriedly. Lily spent the rest of the time talking about Hogwarts to Petunia, who didn't look interested but listened just for the sake of it so she wouldn't get cursed.

'Put that thing away, we're having dinner,' said Petunia, as she went into the house, Lily still gripping her wand. She didn't bother to tell Petunia that you weren't allowed to do magic outside of school.

'Oh, come on, don't be a spoil-?' Petunia gave the wand a frightened look.

'I- er, I'll be upstairs, er, washing my hands, uh, getting ready for dinner,' she stammered. Lily grinned. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Who could it be? She had just gotten home. Thinking it must be one of her out of school friends, or one of the next-door neighbours, she skipped down happily. She opened the door. There was a bowed, untidy black head.

'Hi, Lily.' The boy lifted his head and smiled at Lily. It was none other than James Potter.

'_James_! _What are you doing here_?' burst out Lily angrily. Her Potter-free weeks were spoiled now.

'Your parents invited my foster family over for dinner. I live down the street.' James pointed to the signpost pointing down Garinge Lane. Lily rolled her eyes.

'_Mum_!' she called. 'The family's here!' Her mum bustled over to the door.

'Hello,' she said, wiping her hands on her apron and shaking James' hand.

'Hello. I'm James Potter. I go to school with Lily, and I'm part of the family you invited over to dinner. They're my foster family.'

'Oh, poor dear, you lost your parents!'

'Umm… yeah.'

'Please come in. Where's the rest of your – er – family?'

'They're coming. I thought I might be a bit early. I didn't expect Lily to be here, but she can show me around, can't she?' Lily opened her mouth to protest but her mum cut in.

'I-'

'Of _course_ Lily will show you around. _Right_, Lily, darling?'

'Yes, Mum,' groaned Lily. She slammed the door shut just as James stepped in.

'Watch it, Ev- I mean, Lily.' He grinned his cheeky grin. Mrs. Evans bustled away to cook dinner. Petunia came running down the stairs at that moment.

'Lily, have you seen my- _ooh_!' For Petunia had just spotted James. She batted her eyelashes.

'I'm Petunia,' she said in a much faker, higher-pitched voice.

'Ah – James Potter.'

'I'll just go put on my… dress.' Petunia ran up the stairs again to her room. Lily and James exploded out in laughter.

'_I'll just go put on my… dress_,' Lily mocked.

'Show me your room,' prompted James.

'No – a girls' room is… private.'

'Well, show me the rest of your place.'

'Okay. Living room. Hallway. Kitchen. Study. Bathroom/toilet. Upstairs is my room, my mum's and dad's room, Petunia's room and the second bathroom.'

'Very nice,' James complimented. Petunia came hurrying down again, nearly tripping over her feet in order to see James.

'Come with me,' she said sweetly. Lily pretended to throw up behind her back. 'To see my bedroom.'

'Let's see Lily's first.' James grinned his usual evil grin. Lily was about to protest again, but Petunia was showing James upstairs.

'Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot,' said Lily, banging her head in unison on a nearby table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia was angry with James because he seemed to take an interest in Lily instead of herself, but she still liked him.

'Come on, stop mulling about in Lily's room,' she complained. James was looking through Lily's photo albums. He was about to turn a page, but Lily covered it with her hands.

'What? Afraid, Evan- I mean, Lily?' Lily blushed and quickly flicked over the page but James was too quick for her and got a glance at one of the photos on the page. It was her holding hands with another boy. James' heart went cold.

'Well,' he said coolly. 'I think we'll go take a look at Petunia's room now.' He dumped the photo album carelessly on the floor and walked out of the room. Lily knew he was being cold on purpose. She frowned and picked up the album, putting it back into her drawer, following Petunia and James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Petunia's room, James was sitting glumly on the bed, not taking very much interest in the photos Petunia was showing him. She sat behind him pointing out photos. Suddenly, she leaned over and kissed James on the mouth. James looked horrified. Petunia was practically eating his face. Lily tried to stifle a giggle unsuccessfully. James broke off and glared at Petunia.

'What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?' He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and spat on the carpet. 'Ugh!' He walked out briskly.

'But-' Petunia tried to follow him but he had slammed the door close, grabbed Lily on the way out and set a Locking Spell. Petunia hammered on the door uselessly.

'You really hate my sister, huh?'

'Duh! Eww, she had _really_ bad breath.'

'Ha, ha. You know, she had a crush on you, right?'

'Why else would she have kissed me?' Lily kept silent. James wandered into her room again.

'James,' she said in a warning tone.

'Oh, what, Evans?' he snapped. 'You want me to stay out of everywhere! Let me have peace and quiet for once! Go!' He pointed a finger at the door.

'This is my room, you know.'

'Oh, yeah. Sorry. I didn't realise where I was.'

'You're pretty stupid, then.' Lily grabbed the pink flowery curtains that she hated. She tore them in half then stomped on them with her big combat boots.

'_Ev- Lily_! _Reparo_!'

'When have _you_ become a smart ass, Potter?' James ruffled his unruly black hair. He grinned.

'Always have been. You're just too obsessed in your books, Lily.'

'_Stop calling me that_! Why can't you just call me _Evans_?'

'Well, it's not polite, and I'm a gentleman.' Lily laughed. James sighed deeply and stared at her.

'Why are you looking at me like I'm naked?' snapped Lily.

'Well, honestly, _Evans_, I'd _like_ to.' James just flashed his white teeth.

'Oh, shut up, let's go downstairs.' Lily ran down the stairs, James following her.

_When will she ever want me like she used to_? he wondered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sat down at the dinner table, deep in thought.

'Lily, pass the potatoes,' said James. Lily didn't hear him. '_Lily_, _pass the potatoes_!' Petunia grabbed the bowl and slammed them down in front of James.

'Potatoes. Happy?'

'Whatever.' All of them ate in silence.

'So, Mr. Harrison, how is your company going?' asked Mrs. Evans politely.

'Very good, thankyou, computers are selling fast,' said Mr. Harrison. James was called James Potter because he had chosen to keep his father's surname.

'Gravy, Lily,' called James from the other end of the table.

'Wha-what?'

'_Lily_!' her mother scolded.

'Uh… pardon, Pothe-James?' James grinned.

'Gravy.'

'I don't have it.'

'It's right in front of your nose. You've been dipping your bread in it every few seconds,' James laughed, his warm, sparkling hazel eyes dancing with amusement.

'Oh… right.' She picked up the gravy and walked over to James.

'Thankyou, Lily darling,' he smiled.

'_Don't call me that_!' hissed Lily.

'What? I thought I was pretty clever myself, thinking up that name!'

'_Out_!' As soon as dinner finished, James and his family left.

'Thank goodness,' sighed Lily, leaning against the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Lily, wake up!' called Mr. Evans from the kitchen. 'You've got to get a move on!'

'Why? It's Saturday morning!' called back Lily.

'We're going to the zoo!'

'Fine!' Lily leapt out of bed and splashed her face with cold water. A voice behind her startled her.

'Good morning, darling.'

'_James Potter_! What the _hell_ are you doing here?'

'Coming early? _Duh_, I'm coming with you to the zoo!' Lily's mind was screaming,

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'And here's the butterfly house. We only keep _the best_.'

'Pweetiful!' squeaked a little girl.

'Not as "pweetiful" as you, Lily darling,' grinned James.

'Oh, shut up,' Lily snapped. She rolled her eyes. Why did James always make her _feel like that_?

Note: Sorry for the extra long chappie and for not posting for a while I had school! Cyaz!

dachosenrandomone


	9. Two Bloody Annoying Little Pranksters

Note: Thanks to my reviewers for the reviews! I know I've posted Chapter Nine today and it took a long time, about a week, so I might not finish this one until a week, too. I'll try to make it shorter! Cyaz!

_Chapter Nine: Two Bloody Annoying Little Pranksters_

After a long day at the zoo, with James calling her, "Lily darling", "winnie-poo" and "sunshine", she flopped down on her soft fluffy bed. Why did that _Pothead_ have to _be_ so annoying? Lily just wanted to live her life. She wanted to study hard, get good grades (she had got _that_, at least, under control) and get a job at the Ministry.

'_Lily_!' screamed Petunia. '_What did you do_!' Lily rushed over to Petunia's room. It was a mess, with four owls flying crazily all over the place, ripping up clothes and tearing up the carpet. Petunia's favourite purple bra dangled from the fan. She was jumping, trying to get it.

'_Lily_!' she panted. '_What – have – your – filthy – little – friends – sent – you_?'

'Leave it to me. I'll fix up this mess.' Lily got out her wand and Petunia hurriedly backed out of the room. She shut the heavy door.

'Come on!' called Lily to the owls. She extended her left arm and the owls flew over. She cooed over them for a while. One was quite small and fluffy, a grey one. The second was a handsome arrogant tawny one, which reminded Lily of James. The third was a normal brown one, except it had some strange black spots on its back. The fourth was very fat and it was snowy white. Lily relieved the grey one of its post first. It twittered excitedly, wondering if it had got the letter to the right person. It hopped over to the windowsill, then took off and kept flying all around Lily's head. She opened the letter and parcel. It was from that prankster, Sirius, or Padfoot.

_Hey Lils,_

_How are you? Coping okay with the Muggles? Listen, James owled me and told me that he lives near you. I'm going over to his place to stay for a few weeks. I guess we'll see each other soon! Sorry about Pigwidgeon, my brother Regulus is _always_ obsessed with something and right now its breeding owls. This is a new one, stupid name, Pigwidgeon, don't you think? Send Pig back with a reply._

_Bye,_

_Sirius_

Lily grinned. She couldn't help it. She tore the plain brown paper off the parcel. She gasped. Inside was a beautiful fine thin silver necklace with an oval emerald. She immediately put it on. There was another note.

_This reminded me of you when I saw it in Hogsmeade. I think it brings out your eyes. I used a compatu… no, wait, one of those computers you were telling me about and glued the necklace on your neck with a program or something. I dunno. Whatever. But anyway… I forgot to give it to you before, so here it is. Enjoy._

Lily smiled, and to her amazement, salty tears leaked out of her eyes. Sirius was so sweet, even though she didn't really like him that much. The corners of her mouth went up in a grin as she thought of Sirius trying to use a computer.

'Damn thing!' he would say, and blast it up when it was frozen. She quickly wrote back a reply and sent it with Pigwidgeon. She was worried that her letter was too heavy for the little owl, but he managed to get out of the window and out into the night air. Lily called the tawny owl over and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Lily-poo,_

_You were really silent today. Are you okay? Sirius said he owled. He's coming over. Anyway, happy holidays. Just relax, and don't worry about that five thousand word Potions essay on Boomslang skin we have to do…_

_Love,_

_James Potter_

_P.S.: Or you can always call me "James sweetie"._

Lily sighed deeply. She opened the parcel. Inside was a single lily and a painting of James… with his shirt off. Lily just grinned. It was so funny. There was a note wedged in the frame.

I painted it myself… well okay, I used a spell to give me artist's talent… but do you like it anyway? Reply back with Gringo!

James 

Then Lily regathered herself. Five thousand word Potions essay on Boomslang skin! Oh, no! She had to do that! She quickly ripped off a piece of parchment from the big roll and took out her quill. She sent an angry reply back to James with Gringo. She then took the parcel off the brown one with spots. It was from Frank Longbottom. Strange… Inside was a note and a box of Chocolate Frogs.

_Heya Lily!_

_I don't think we know each other that well, but you're in my Defence Against the Dark Arts class, you know, with Professor Harrington and the Marauders? Anyway my mum says I should be polite and send every single girl in my year a box of chockies… so here's yours. Sorry about the strange black spots, I Transfigured my toad Trevor, he might turn back to a toad, could you please do the spell in case? I'll see you at Hogwarts._

_Frank Longbottom_

Lily smiled. Frank was a nice boy, quite pudgy and forgetful, but clever. She did the Transfiguration spell on Trevor quickly, then she wrote back and sent him a box of the heart candies.

_Muggle food_

She had written in her letter to explain. The last owl was from Remus Lupin. Her mouth formed a smile again.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope James hasn't been bothering you… he owled me and told how he lives down the street from you. Oh deary me… trouble always finds that young man, but maybe he just tries to find it… anyway here's something in case you get really bothered with him… brewed it myself. Do you think Valterra is okay? A Muggle vet has "diagnosed" her with a type of "Cancer". I don't know what that means, but I thought you would know. Sirius said it's some type of illness or something. Owl back please with your own owl, Valterra isn't fit, but she's the only owl I've got… Please do something about the "Cancer" and tell me about it!_

_Remus_

Lily looked over at the fat owl. It certainly looked like it had a type of Cancer. She quickly poked and prodded it, then opened Remus' parcel. In it was six glass bottles filled with aquamariney liquid. There was another note.

_It is a type of good luck potion like Devisi. It is called Felix Felicis. You will have good luck for three hours if you drink it. You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean, I'm not _exactly_ the _best_ Potions brewer, if you ask me, I think it's Severus Snape. I'll see you at school._

_Remus_

Lily remembered that the room needed cleaning up, and she cast a few spells. Soon, everything was as it had been before. She gathered all the owls and her parcels and went back to her room. She arranged the six bottles on her shelf and put the necklace back into its case. She then looked at the clock. _2:30am_! God was Lily tired! She crept into bed, not bothering to change, and feel asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wakey wakey, sunshine.' Lily's eyes fluttered open. She nearly screamed as she saw James' face hovering over hers so close, but he clamped a large hand over her mouth.

'Shh,' he said. 'I just came to check up on you. I got your letter. Five thousand word Potions essay on Boomslang skin, eh, and you forgot? Lily, sunshine, how could you?' James ducked as Lily threw her pillow at him.

'Watch your tongue, Potter.' Lily's eyes narrowed.

'Where's my morning kiss, sunshine?' said James, puckering up his lips. Lily pushed her palm into his lips.

'Shut up and go out. I'm going to get dressed. Actually, a better thing would be to leave.'

'Of course, sunshine, abiding your wishes…' James Disapparated with a faint _POP_.

'And _don't you ever_ call me "sunshine" or "Lily sunshine" again! Or "Lily darling" or "Lily-poo", or even "winnie-poo"!' screamed Lily after him. James had learnt to Apparate at an early age, even though he wasn't supposed to. Lily rolled her eyes and started to get out of bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, sunshine!' Lily opened the door to find Sirius and James standing on the doorstep.

'I guess you didn't hear me,' said Lily sarcastically.

'Who are your little friends?' asked Mr. Evans, coming down the stairs at that moment.

'No one, Dad. Just Sirius Black. And you met James the other night. Sirius' from school as well.'

'Nice to meet you,' said Mr. Evans, shaking hands with Sirius.

'You too, Mr. Evans.' Sirius grinned. Mr. Evans left the two boys and Lily.

'So, Evans, you done anything interesting?' asked Sirius.

'No,' cut in James. 'Besides from seeing me.' That earnt a hard slap across the face from Lily. Some colourful language escaped her mouth.

'Shut up! Sirius, it was all good except for the time I spent with this bastard here. Oh yeah, and thanks for the necklace.'

'What about my painting?' whined James, pretending to look hurt.

'Shut your bloody mouth, Potter.'

'Anything, sunshine.' Sirius grimaced.

'Lovebirds.'

'Shut up,' retorted Lily quickly, and slapped him across the chest.

'Feisty,' purred Sirius.

'Oh, shut your big fat bloody mouth, Sirius.' Lily slapped him across the chest again.

'Show me your place.'

'No, I can't be stuffed… I just woke up.'

'Well… show me your room.'

'No… I've got that Potions essay… you'd better leave!' She lifted her wand threateningly. '_Expecto Patronum_!' The beaver burst out of the wand, bared its teeth and Sirius and James hurried away out of the open door. The beaver shot after them for a few metres, then disappeared. Lily just grinned. She knew she'd see the other two some other day. Sighing, she went up the stairs to do her five thousand word Potions essay on Boomslang skin.

Note: Hey peepz! Don't worry this is not the end! I have some goodies in store for all you readers… oh yes… Chapter Ten coming soon!


	10. An Interesting Train Ride

Note: Heya peepz! I spent last night doing Chapter Nine but watching _Bring It On_ at the same time so I only posted it late and I couldn't be stuffed doing this chappy… but anyways I'm working on it! dachosenrandomone

_Chapter Ten: An Interesting Train Ride_

'_Finally_!' Lily sighed as she unloaded her Hogwarts trunk and Hemigacho out of the car for the second time. The summer holidays were _over_. Luckily. She had spent it doing her five thousand word Potions essay. Then editing it. Then editing it again. And again. And again. Well, that was just a summary… James grinned as he saw Lily. She just scowled and put her trunk on a trolley. James sidled up to her.

'Hey sunshine, how did your essay go?'

'You mean the Potions one?' Lily was exhausted.

'Yes, sweetie.'

'_Stop calling me that_!' Lily hissed. '_I hate it_!'

'Whatever. Oiy, Moony!' James waved over to Remus Lupin as he came up.

'Hi, Lily,' Lupin said. 'Prefect? I guess we'll have to go to the Heads' compartment. I'll see you later, James.'

'Yeah, see you, Pothead,' said Lily, and she walked off with Lupin. James frowned with jealousy. As if reading his mind, Remus turned around.

'And don't worry James, I won't lay any hands on your girl!' he called. Lily slapped him across the chest. Remus grinned at her. James just sighed and pushed his trolley over to the barrier, nearly running over a little Muggle girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'And the new Head Boy and Girl is… Steven Golding and Hilda Gertby,' Professor McGonagall announced. The Prefects clapped politely. McGonagall pulled out another roll of parchment.

'The Prefects. Hufflepuff. Brittany Lewis and Aaron Ewing.' She handed over the Hufflepuff Prefect badges to Brittany and Aaron, both of which were in Lily's Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. 'Ravenclaw. Alice Harding and Lewis Moore.' Alice was in Lily's Arithmancy class. She was very clever and very pretty. Everyone knew Frank Longbottom had had a crush on her for like, forever. 'Gryffindor. Remus Lupin. Lily Evans.' Everyone clapped. They liked the combination. Lily and Remus received their badges and sat down again. 'And last of all, but not least ('I think it's the least,' muttered Remus. Lily nudged him), Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.' Malfoy smirked at Lily.

'Bloody idiot,' she murmured so he could hear. He didn't say anything.

'Now,' said McGonagall strictly. 'You will all be patrolling the corridors in Hogwarts at night and in the afternoon during break. You will also be patrolling the train too. Order is. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Two-hour shifts, Prefects please stay together. If you need any help, ask your Head of House, or Steven and Hilda. You all understand?' Everyone nodded. 'Now start.' Lucius and Narcissa headed off to patrol the corridors. The Prefects relaxed.

'God, don't you Gryffindors think that McGonagall is so prim?' asked Lewis.

'Not really,' replied Lily sarcastically. 'Unless she's shouting down your back because you're having a late night party.' Lewis chuckled and moved over to argue against Aaron about Quidditch.

'No, I think the Cannons might make it this year.'

'Shut _up_. It's _so_ going to be the Wasps.' Hagrid lumbered in.

'Shut yer bloody mouths,' he said. 'Lily, I have a message fer ye.' He handed over a scroll of parchment. 'Ciao.' He lumbered away again. Lily unrolled the parchment and frowned, puzzled. She read it over and over again. Remus looked at her.

'Lily, are you okay?'

'Fine, fine,' muttered Lily. She read the short message again.

_Lily,_

_Please come down to the third compartment from the front. I have to talk to you._

_James_

James wouldn't usually act like that. He would come in, all arrogancy showing, girls gaping, and sit down beside Lily. It wasn't like him at all to send a message.

'Hagrid!' Lily called. Hagrid walked in again.

'What now?' Lily quickly scribbled on some parchment and handed it to Hagrid.

'Give this to James.'

'I'm not yer messenger boy,' Hagrid grumbled, but he walked out and delivered the message. James took the parchment from Hagrid and read the message.

_James, why don't you be your usual idiotic self and come down here?_

James grinned and scribbled another message for Hagrid to take. Hagrid reappeared in the Heads' compartment. He threw the bit of parchment over to Lily.

'I'm not takin' anymore of yer messages,' he growled, and walked away. Lily looked at the piece of parchment and read.

_Lily, all I can think about is you right now!_

She sighed and went to find James. She went into the compartment with no one but James in there.

'What do you want?' she snapped. He stood up hurriedly, knocking over a pyramid of Cauldron Cakes.

'Lily, I love you. Please come to the Ball with me.'

'_Potter_! I've already said no! I will never go out with you! I don't get why you like me!'

'Lily, don't you remember _anything_? You're just so _impossible_! Why did you take the Potion in the first place? We loved each other so much! I loved you more than… than…' His voice trailed away, heavy with emotion.

'_What_, Potter? Spit it up!'

'You're a… a… a filthy little… _Mudblood_!' The foreign word escaped James' lips. He was just so _pissed_ with Lily. Hot, stinging tears welled up in Lily's eyes. She lifted her wand to curse James, but she couldn't say anything. Instead, she mustered up all her strength and slapped James across the face. _Hard_. Not playfully, as before, but angrily, almost crazily.

'You… you…_ son of a bitch_!' she screamed, and raised her hand again to slap him, but Remus entered at that moment and stopped her. She turned to look at him. The tears were trickling down her face, endlessly. She flung her arms around Remus' neck. She was glad she had such a good friend. He patted her hair awkwardly. James was white.

'_Don't you lay hands on my girl_, _Moony_!'

'Shut up, Prongs, what did you _do_?'

'I…' James was too ashamed to explain.

'Remus…' choked out Lily. 'Get me away… from… James…' James' heart pounded. She had called him James… but… his cheek hurt like _hell_! Man that fine lady was one feisty bitch!

Note: Okay that was a really weird chapter BUT… expect more! Cyaz! dachosenrandomone


	11. The Chapter With A Lot Of Slapping

Note: Hey peepz I have no good ideas… the last chappy wasn't that good was it? Anyways a new chappy coming up.

_Chapter Eleven: The Chapter With A Lot Of Slapping_

Remus walked out with Lily in his arms (as a friend!). James was very shaken. He sat down on the seat, his head in his hands.

'What have I done?' he murmured. Sirius came in at that moment with little Peter trotting at his heels.

'No, for the _last time_, Wormtail, Peta's already going out with Leonard Reaks!' Sirius exclaimed.

'But isn't Peter and Peta cute?' wailed Peter. 'And anyway, Leonard Reaks… reeks.' Sirius suddenly did a double take as he noticed James.

'Prongs, are you okay?' Sirius had been friends with James for forever and he knew him really well.

'Lily,' came out the choked reply. 'I… I called her a Mudblood.'

'_You didn't_,_ Prongs_!' Sirius did another double take.

'I- She-' stuttered James, unable to find words. '_Damn you, you bastard_!' James smashed his head against the window, knocking himself out (P.S.: For all you shocked Sirius lovers, James was talking about himself).

'Wormy, help me out,' grunted Sirius, trying to haul James up on the seat. Both of them finally managed to get James on the seat. Sirius sat next to the window and leaned his head against the cool glass. James could be such a hot head…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few compartments down, Lily was sobbing into Remus' chest, into his cleanly pressed Hogwarts robes. She shook again.

'James- James- he- he didn't- tell me- a dream-' Tears kept streaming out of her eyes. She was unable to control them.

'Shh, Lily,' said Remus soothingly. Lucius slid open the compartment door.

'Lupin, Evans, get out there,' said Lucius harshly. Lily turned towards him. She squinted at him through red eyes.

'Mudblood,' Malfoy spat. Lily didn't start crying.

'Slytherin filth,' she replied venomously. She lifted her hand again and SMACK. She slapped Lucius Malfoy with all her strength. 'Bloody wizard.' A dribble of blood came out from the corner of Malfoy's mouth. He wiped it with his hand. He lifted his hand to slap her back, but Lupin gripped his hand.

'You don't slap _girls_, do you?' Remus said with a fake air of surprise. 'Let's go, Lily.' Lucius scowled after Lily and Remus. He had a plan. Oh yes, a _very_ good plan…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the corridors, Lily was no longer crying. She stormed into compartments, telling kids off for the littlest things.

'Shoelace untied. Detention with your Head of Year,' she snapped at a frightened first year. She scuttled off to tell her sixth year brother.

'That's right, go be a tell-tale!' called Lily after her. Her sixth year brother came up to Lily. He wore a surly expression and had thick eyebrows.

'You assaulted my sister, Henrietta,' he said in a light airy voice that did not suit him at all.

'And?' Lily raised her eyebrow. 'What do you want me to do about it? I'm a Prefect, you know.' She flashed her Prefect badge at the boy. He towered over her.

'Look,' he said in that strange airy voice. He undid his shoelace. 'Are you going to give me a detention too? I mean, look at _your_ shoelace…' Lily looked down at her feet. Her right shoelace was untied.

'Oh. I'm sorry,' she apologized. 'It's just… I mean… don't worry.' She headed off, but the boy caught her arm.

'Do you, er… do you want to go to the Ball with me?' he asked nervously, going crimson.

'I'm not going,' scoffed Lily. 'Even if James Potter came up and asked me (even though he's asked me already), I wouldn't.'

'What has _James Potter_ got to do with this?' asked the boy.

'None of your business. And I said _no_,_ I'm not going to the bloody Ball with you_,' said Lily, glaring. The boy hurried away.

'Lily.' Remus put a warning hand on her shoulder. 'Don't be so…' He struggled for the word. '_Arrogant_. Just like James.'

'I am _not_ like James!'

'Yes, you are.' Remus sighed and walked away from Lily.

'Hey, Remus, where are you going?' He turned around to face Lily, his hands on her shoulders. His ears were reddening.

'Lily, I-' he stuttered. Then he gathered himself together and took a deep breath. 'Lily, will you go to the Ball with me?' His brown eyes twinkled strangely, even though he was looking down at the floor nervously.

'Remus, I'd love to!' said Lily in delight. She would be really happy to go to the Ball with one of her best friends.

'Right, well…' started Lupin, but Lily silenced him as Narcissa Black approached them. She slapped Lily hard across the face. Lily's face flew to the side. She turned back to face Narcissa.

'_You're on_,' she whispered.

'Bitch fight,' was the only thing that Remus said. Lily tackled Narcissa to the ground. Soon, there was biting, kicking and a lot of slapping going on. Narcissa dug her long nails into Lily's arm. Lily yelped with pain and then whipped out her wand as the two tumbled apart.

'_Conjunctivitus_!' she yelled. Narcissa's hands flew up to her eyes, but she drew out her wand with difficulty and aimed it at any random place.

'_Tarantallegra_!' she bellowed. Lucius Malfoy came out of the compartment door at which she was pointing at. Soon, he was doing a frenzied tap dance all over the place.

'_Nar _–_ cissa_,' he hissed. '_What _–_ stop _–_ don't _–_ pain_.' Lily just looked at her watch mildly and spoke to Remus.

'Time's up. Let's go inform Alice and Lewis.' Remus and Lily headed for the Heads' compartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn,' said Lewis, as Remus opened the compartment door for Lily. He had been snogging Brittany. 'Is it my turn already? Let's go, Alice.' Frank came rushing into the compartment at that moment, bumping into Alice. He fell on top of her, grinning.

'Hello, Harding.'

'Longbottom, what do you want?' Alice snapped, getting up, but having a cheeky anticipating twinkle in her eye.

'Alice Harding, will I have the pleasure of attending the Hogwarts 20th Anniversary Ball with you?' Alice grinned, and just shook her head, laughing like Frank was making a joke, but she smiled and gave him an answer.

'Of course, Frank.'

'Lovely. I'll see you around?'

'Yep. I hope so.' Frank departed from the compartment with a big, silly grin on his face.

'Good on ya, Frank.' Remus slapped Frank Longbottom on the back as he headed out.

'Thanks, Lupin,' said Frank. 'Who are _you_ taking to the Ball?'

'This lovely lady hear.' Lily grinned at being called a, "lovely lady".

'Ahh, Miss Evans,' said Longbottom.

'Hey, thanks for the chocolates!' called Lily as he slipped out. She lay back to relax. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting in the corner, Lucius massaging his feet and Narcissa rubbing her sore temples. Lily just grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lily woke up in her fine four-poster. She yawned. She really didn't want to get up, but Aleisha dragged her out of bed.

'Come on, sleepyhead! We've got Potions, and it's 9:30am!' Lily rolled out of bed with a slight thump.

'WHAT!' she screamed.

'Kidding,' said Aleisha, laughing. Lily picked up her timetable. Potions first thing in the morning. She took out her five thousand word essay from her trunk. By that time Aleisha was in Potions. Lily quickly changed into her uniform and grabbed her bag. She swung it over her shoulder, raced down to the Great Hall, grabbed a piece of toast and rushed to the Potions room. Armadillo Avery was waiting at the door, frowning.

'One and a half minutes late, Miss Evans. I expected better of you. Detention with me tonight,' he said. Lily panted into the classroom and sat down beside Aleisha.

'Naughty Lily, you're late!' she pretended to scold. Lily hurried up to Professor Avery in the middle of the lesson when she was supposed to be brewing her Love Potion.

'Here's my five thousand word essay on Boomslang skin, Sir,' she muttered, and placed the large scroll on the desk. Avery frowned.

'What essay?' he asked. James smothered a laugh behind his cauldron. Lily glared.

'Sorry, this is the wrong one,' Lily said quickly, and took the parchment back. She headed for James. She slapped him on the back of the head.

'Put in work there, eh, Evans?' Lily shoved the parchment into his cauldron. His Love Potion practically exploded, leaving him with his hair burnt. He just grinned through the soot on his face at Lily. Lily practically exploded too.

'_James Potter_!' she screamed at him. '_You are making my life a living hell_! _Why can't you leave me alone_?' She stormed out of Potions class. Some Slytherins snickered. James' face fell. He was sure that she would find it funny. Fuming, annoyed at himself, he followed Lily out of the classroom, determined to find her.

Note: Well here is the chappy… see you all!


	12. Paradise

Note: Hi peepz! Writing a new chappy…

_Chapter Twelve: Paradise_

Lily headed for the Room of Requirement. She paced outside the tapestry three times.

_I need a room for calming myself_, she thought furiously. _I need a room for calming my_- A blue door appeared with a silver handle. Lily turned the handle and pushed the door open. Inside was a colour-changing beanbag, a black leather massage chair, a hot Jacuzzi with different flavoured, sized and coloured bubbles, a huge stereo hi-fi system, a cauldron and different ingredients in a cupboard, soft fluffy cushions and a wooden bookshelf weighed down by many different books, Muggle and magic. Lily chose _Pride & Prejudice_, a nice thick, juicy book by Jane Austen. She seated herself in the massage chair and sighed. Time out to chill was just what she needed. She opened the book and began reading, but found she had to squint because of the small lettering. She couldn't be bothered to get a magnifying glass so she whipped out her wand.

'_Bonhild_!' The words instantly became larger and easier to read. After 647 (Note: I don't know how many pages are in the book, so don't sue me!) pages Lily just leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She really felt like doing some work. She chose a good Potions book and skimmed through the contents for some Pranking Potions. She really wanted to get that James Potter back. She decided on an interesting one called "Barbarian for One Hour". Lily flipped through the pages and finally found the Barbarian Potion. She read down it carefully and got the ingredients.

_Half a cup of Powdered Unicorn Horn_

_Five whole Pygos'_

_One sixteenth of a Large Mahogany Quill Feather_

_One Ashwinder eye_

_One Red Cap middle toe_

_Four drops of Erumpent Poison_

_Three two-inch by four-inch birch twigs_

_One Grindylow claw_

Luckily they were easy to find as they were arranged alphabetically in the cupboard. Lily got out the appropriate weighing and measuring utensils and got the right amount of ingredients. She put the ingredients back and started brewing the Potion above a fire. Finally she had finished the Potion, and it had turned out exactly as she wanted it. Down the bottom, there was a little warning.

_WARNING: DO NOT mix in any other Potion, dairy drinks, pastry food or pudding. Takes 12 hours to work._

Lily sighed contentedly. The Potion would work really well. It would make James act like a barbarian for one hour. She tipped the Potion into a small vile and slipped out of the Room of Requirement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Lily_,_ I've been looking for you all afternoon_,_ where have you been_?' screamed James worriedly. Heads turned all over the Great Hall. Brittany the Prefect stared at James. He glared at them all and they quickly busied themselves with their dinner. While he was glaring, Lily quickly tipped the Barbarian Potion into his goblet filled with juice.

'I was… in the dormitory,' Lily answered coolly.

'I looked in there! In every nook and cranny!' Lily was staring at James strangely as he spoke.

'Why are you staring at me like I'm an idiot?' he pointed out. Lily just narrowed her eyes and said,

'You are.' (Note: Okay this really happened in a Maths class and the Maths teacher is really funny and he asked it to a girl who he was staring at and she just said, 'You are.' He said he thought it was "cool", like she didn't lose her temper or anything; she was just so "smooth". Lol)

'_What did you say_, _Lily Evans_?'

'I said, you _are_ an idiot.' James looked like steam was coming out of his ears.

'_Fine_! _Fine_!'

'Fine what?' answered Lily calmly. James gulped down his last swig of pumpkin juice (_Yes_! Lily was screaming in her mind. She quickly checked her watch. 8:30pm), made an annoyed noise like a rhinoceros and stormed off. Lily just grinned evilly. She had finally gotten her own back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James stormed into his dormitory, and banged the door shut on the way. What he found there wasn't comforting at all. Sirius was there, snogging Peta Renniken senseless. He broke off as James entered. James just glowered and turned to go out.

'Padfoot!' called Sirius hurriedly. He scrambled over his and Peta's robes, but Peta grabbed his tie and started kissing him again. James walked out to the peace of the Gryffindor Common Room. In the Common Room, James found Remus. He went up to him and WHAM. He punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. Remus crumpled up, then straightened almost instantly.

'_What the hell did you do that for_?' he hissed furiously.

'_I told you to keep your filthy little hands off of Lily_!' screeched James angrily. And another WHAM indicated that he had punched Remus in the stomach again. James walked out of the portrait hole with Remus crumpled up next to the fire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What James found outside was not good. Not good _at all_. Lily was walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Lucius Malfoy came running after her, and slammed her against the wall. He started kissing her furiously. James ran up behind him. What was a good spell?

'_Diffindo_!' James took careful aim and Lucius flew off Lily. Lily just slid down the wall, wide-eyed, her top four buttons undone. She started crying. James went up to her, and put his arms around her. Lily wept into his shoulder. James smoothed out her long fiery red hair.

'Lily, it's okay,' he said soothingly. He carefully led her towards the Gryffindor Common Room Entrance. '_Adoramus te_! Come on Lily, let's get you up to bed.' Lily was losing control over her feet and legs, she was falling asleep, so James with no difficulty lifted her into his arms and carried her up to his dormitory, due to the new rule _No boys in the girls_' _dormitories_. He placed her into his bed and tucked the sheets carefully over her. He looked down at her luscious lips and her long eyelashes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. James grabbed a pillow from his bed threw it on the floor. He took off his cloak and lay down, using the cloak as a blanket. Sirius was in bed already. He snorted and rolled over.

'Come _on_, give me back my _Spiderman_ backpack!' he cried like a little boy in his sleep. James silently shook with laughter and closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily woke up to peace and quiet in a bed. She stretched and sat up. She looked around. She carefully slid out of the bed. Remus, Sirius and Peter were in the other three beds. She was in a _boys_' dormitory. Then she remembered what happened last night. James had taken her in his arms. She sighed and dangled her feet over the bed. Then she looked at the clock. 6:30am. That was James' clock. Then she was in… _James_ _Potter_'_s bed_! What happened to James? She crept over to the other side and peered at James. He was there, sleeping silently. She got back into the bed, as it was a cold morning, and leaned over him, just staring at him. A small smile crept on James' lips. He was really awake. He could feel Lily's warm breath on his face. Without knowing why, Lily leant down and kissed him lightly for a few seconds. Then she leaned back again. James decided to wake up then. He stretched and blinked a few times. Lily's hand flew up to her mouth and she quickly turned and faced the opposite side.

'Boo,' said James quietly into her ear.

'_Argh_!' Lily screamed.

'Shh, shh,' said James. He put a finger to her lips and crawled into the bed.

'_Potter_, _get away_!'

'This is my bed, Lily.'

'_Don_'_t call me that_.' Lily turned on her side and closed her eyes. James just gazed at her back, with her orange hair flowing down. He closed his eyes too and tried to go back to sleep with the love of his life. He couldn't get to sleep. He checked that Lily was asleep before wrapping his arms around her waist and going to sleep. A small smile crept over his lips again. He was truly in paradise.

Note: Aww. Okay that is a cute chapter… please review!


	13. Tips & The Barbarian

Note: Heya peepz! READ! REVIEW! READ! REVIEW! MY BESTIE LEFT! Oooooooooooooooooooon t'nod ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooog zil!

_Chapter Thirteen: Tips & The Barbarian_

Lily awoke. She looked over at James' digital clock. 7:00am. She sighed and rolled over. Her lips met James'. James opened his eyes. He moved away and leaned on one elbow.

'Hello, sweet pea.' He grinned.

'Shut up. Get away, Potter,' she spat back.

'Very well, Lily.' He hopped out of bed and did a fake bow. Then he cocked his head to one side and looked at her on an angle. 'Not looking good, are we?'

'Since when did _you_ become a fashion designer, Pothead?'

'I'm not.' Lily picked at her crumpled robes and her wrinkled blouse.

'Well, whatever,' she replied. She walked out of the door and down the stairs to her own dormitory. James called Sirius.

'Time to wake up, Padfoot,' he said lazily.

'Wh-what?' Sirius scrambled out of bed and bumped his foot on the bed foot. 'Owie wowie YOWCH!' He yelped around the room holding his foot and hopping on the other. '_You – id – i – ot_.'

'Nothing done, nothing gained,' smiled James mildly. Remus sat up in bed so fast before you could say "hey diffily daffily".

'_I_'_m busted_! _I didn't do that Potions essay_!' Sirius hobbled over to him and patted him on the back.

'Don't worry, my dear fried Moony,' he said. 'I have some advice. Right now is not the time.' He hobbled into the bathroom with his fresh new uniform to take a shower. Peter sat up in bed with heavy bags under his eyes.

''Miss anything?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James bounded down to the Great Hall. Lily had kissed him twice since she had taken the Memory Potion! Maybe by accident, but anyway, it didn't really matter. Lily was sitting across the table from James as usual. He grabbed a bowl of Cheerios and started gulping them down.

'Potter, do you _have_ to be so greedy?' Lily brushed James' spit and Cheerios from her clean blouse.

'Sorry, love.'

'_Don_'_t you dare _"_love_"_ me_.'

'Whatever, love.' Lily just pursed up her lips and stared down at her omelette and bacon. Remus trudged down at that moment and groaned.

'I've only done five-inches of that twenty-five inch essay. And it's nothing at all. I've put it in practically fifty-six size font.' He looked over at Sirius with a furrowed brow. He was putting strange symbols all over his parchment. Sirius saw Remus looking and just grinned.

'Moony, Moony, here is my tip – when all else fails, _decorate_!' responded Sirius. (Note: That's _my_ motto! Did I mention it was trademark? Anywayz it really did work!)

'Right… Well, Padfoot, here is _my_ tip – when all else fails, _put your writing in size fifty_-_six font_!' Remus slammed down his books.

'Touchy, Remus?' asked Lily.

'Yes,' he grumbled. '_And_ we've got that bloody Ball coming up in two days' time.'

_Two days_' _time_? thought Lily. _Oh_,_ no. I HAVEN_'_T GOT A DRESS YET_! Lily grabbed her bag and quickly sprinted to McGonagall's office. She knocked.

'Come in!' McGonagall called. Lily scrambled in and tried to look presentable.

'Excuse me, Professor, when is the next Hogsmeade trip?'

'Tomorrow afternoon, after the afternoon classes. Is that all, Miss Evans?'

'Yes. Thankyou, Professor.'

'I'll see you in Transfiguration, Miss Evans. Be sure to pick out a nice dress,' she added, as if reading Lily's mind. She winked and walked briskly out. Lily sighed and trudged down to Potions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked through the Potions door. She was nice and early, for once. She took her usual seat behind James and checked her watch. 8:25am. Perfect. The Barbarian Potion would start working in 5 minutes approximately. James walked in 2 minutes after Lily. He walked up behind her and pulled her hair playfully as he sat down behind her instead of in front. Lucius Malfoy slid into the seat in front of Lily.

'Alright there with Potter, sunshine?' he said with a teasing smile. Lily just rolled her eyes.

'Jerk,' she muttered as she moved to the seat behind James. James made a face and moved behind Lily again. Lily was starting to get agitated. Was James trying to dip her hair in his inkpot or what? She quickly moved to the seat behind him. James stood up and gathered his books to move behind Lily, but she was smirking at him. She was in the last row already. James scowled and was about to dump his books back on the desk in front of Lily but Malfoy had hurriedly sprawled his books over the desk. James moved up to the next desk, but Frank Longbottom took that. He had no choice but to move to the front row. He slammed his books down on the table as the bell rang. Lily smiled. It was 8:30am. First, James started sniffing his armpits like a baboon. Armadillo Avery had just walked in.

'Mr. Potter!' he rapped sharply. '_What do you think you are doing_? _If you want to ruin this class_,_ you can go outside and do it_, _but just stay still_!' James obediently went outside and stood beside the door stock-still. The class began to giggle. '_Silence_! I will not tolerate this behaviour! Detention, Potter, tomorrow afternoon!' James started dancing around Avery.

'Avery the idiot, Avery the idiot,' he sang like a little boy. Avery went as red as Lily's fiery red hair.

'_Potter_!' he roared. '_My office_! _Detention for the rest of the day after this class_!' He grabbed James by the collar and shoved him roughly into the classroom. Armadillo Avery banged the steel dungeon door very hard.

'Anyone who whispers or puts a toe out of line gets detention with me and Mr. Potter!' he barked out. 'Any queries?' Brittany nervously raised her hand and spoke.

'Professor, I, uh, I-'

'_Detention_!' roared Avery again. Everyone jumped in their seats. Some were amused. Most were afraid.

'Here's a tip, Potter,' sneered Lucius Malfoy as James sat down. 'Never get on the wrong side of Armadillo Avery.' Lily stifled a laugh and quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom. James was truly acting like a barbarian.

Note: Well… we'll see how James' detention goes in the next chapter!


	14. The Final Date

Note: Here is chapter fourteen… FINALLY! LAST CHAPPIE! VERY CRAP!

James trudged down at exactly 7p.m. for his detention with Armadillo Avery. He still couldn't think of what had caused him to act like such an idiot. He absent-mindedly ran a hand through his hair and stopped at Professor Avery's dungeons. The door banged open.

'Potter. You're early.'

'Yes.'

'_Sir._'

'No need to call me sir.' (Note: Okay that is a bit from the sixth book I felt like putting in).

'Fifty points from Gryffindor,' said Avery, spitting everywhere. He pushed James roughly in. 'Clean those test tubes. And I am daring you to drop even _one._' James sat down on a stool and picked up a test tube. He turned around to check Avery was not looking at him, and took out a rectangular mirror.

'Sirius!' he whispered. Sirius' smiling face appeared in the mirror.

'Heya, Prongs. How's your detention?'

'Cleaning test tubes.'

'Potter! Why are you whispering to yourself?' rapped out Armadillo. James quickly tucked the mirror away and dropped a test tube on purpose.

'Reparo,' he muttered hastily. Professor Avery stood up and walked over to James. So close that James could smell his chicken and corn breath.

'Let's see what Mr. Potter can do, shall we?' asked Avery with a mocking smile on his face, pulling out his wand. Before James knew what was happening, he could feel pain all through his body. 'Non-verbal spells, Potter, non-verbal spells!' The Cruciatus curse was lifted from James. 'Use no words, Potter,' growled Armadillo. 'I presume you _have_ learnt non-verbal spells?' (Note: Okay I am making it so that when you were younger in Hogwarts you learnt more advanced things that in the real books) James nodded his head and gripped his wand. He wiped a bit of froth from the corner of his mouth. He concentrated with all his might on Petrificus Totalus. Almost instantly, Professor Avery spoke.

'Oh, no, Potter, so easy. Try again.' James scowled. Avery took it upon himself to put James on the Cruciatus curse again. James could feel pain. He tried to resist it to do a spell against Armadillo. Forgetting all about using Occlumency (which he didn't know anyway) and non-verbal spells, he shouted with hate and malice in his voice,

'_Levicorpus!_' There was a flash of red light and Armadillo Avery was up in the air, suspended by his foot.

'_Put me down, Potter!_' he roared angrily. James ran from the classroom, into another empty one. He slammed the door and saw something so horrible, he felt like his bottom had just dropped from his stomach. The classroom was not empty, as he had thought. Lily was there, snogging Aaron Ewing, one of the Hufflepuff Prefects. With an almighty roar, James leapt on Aaron and tackled him. They rolled over and over, then separated. Lily helped Aaron up.

'_James Potter_! _What the f do you think you're doing_?' she screamed, supporting Aaron. 'This won't be the last you've heard of this,' continued Lily, her green eyes wide and terrified, as James advanced towards her, an ugly scowl that wrecked his features, on his face. He grabbed Lily by her hair.

'James, you're hurting me!' she screamed desperately. There was a wild look in his eyes, a beast roaring in his chest, he desperately wanted to kill, to destroy, to…

'What?' asked James, coming back to his senses. He realised he had a fistful of Lily's hair. Lily wasn't so easily beaten. She ran from the room with Aaron. Then she turned around as she reached the door.

'Potter,' she choked out, before she ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James shook his head. It had almost been a week since James had attacked Lily. (NOT ANYTHING BAD! Like wanted to kill her) He looked at the notice board. Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. He would have another shot at asking Lily out. He turned around and speak of the devil, he bumped into Lily.

'Lilywillyougooutwitme,' he said quickly.

'Excuse me?' she said.

'Lily, you owe me,' whined James. 'You have to go out with me once. Remember?' Lily groaned.

'Okay, okay,' she said. She couldn't think of any excuses, for once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, James bounded down to breakfast in his jeans and a t-shirt, all set to go to Hogsmeade. Lily was there, looking very… sexy again. Aleisha had helped her dress. But James noticed that Aaron was looking very sulky. Lily and Aaron had probably broken up. James shrugged.

'All set, honey?' he asked playfully. Lily just glared at him. James took her hand and skipped to the doors. 'Come on, perk up.'

James headed for Madame Puddifoot's straightaway.

'Uh… we're going… _there_?' asked Lily.

'Why not?'

'_Because_, retard,' groaned Lily. But James forced her in there anyway. They sat down at a table, and almost instantly angels hovered above them and started sprinkling confetti over their heads. It got into Lily's teacup. She scowled. Then she saw that James was very close. _Too_ close. Almost instinctively, her body reacted in a way she never knew. Their lips met, and the kiss was full of love, passion and faith. And, Lily knew, this was, true love.

**THE END!**

Note: Sorry for the rushed ending, I'm sortta busy…


End file.
